Psychopathic Exchange
by AnnabelleLaRoux
Summary: He leaves her on the brink of insanity. What does she do? She kills of course! Till a tall, dark haired, green-eyed stranger swoops her off her feet, earning her another tumble through the rabbit hole. Now she has to choose between killing, and loving. But... psychopaths can't feel love... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

His cold black eyes glistened in the shadows. Every syllable of every word brought a fresh new pain to my body.

"I don't want you anymore." He annunciated every letter perfectly, as though he had practiced it many times. My heart clenched agonizingly. This new hurt was excruciating. Nothing could compare. Not even when he hunted me down and slowly cut me open.

As hard as I tried, not a sound would escape my parted lips. Not a whimper, not a moan, not even a gasp. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I was downright stunned. I did not understand what he had said. Had I heard wrong? Yes, I must have, for he never would have said those words to me, especially not after everything I knew about him.

"I-I don't understand…" I trailed off in confusion. What was happening?

"I am leaving. I don't need you anymore, I don't need… this… anymore." He gestured towards the bloody knife on the ground in front of me. My hands started shaking.

"When are you leaving?" I barely managed. How could he abandon me?

"Now. I cannot deal with this anymore. It was foolish involving you. I was wrong about you." Wrong about me specifically? What had I done? Unless… it was something I hadn't done.

"Who is she?" I whispered brokenly. He sighed.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is I am leaving. Do not, under any circumstances, look for me. Do you understand?" he gripped my shoulders, forcing me to face him. I relished in his touch, wanting to lean in, to wrap my arms around his torso, but instead he let go of me, almost pushing me away. "Goodbye, Belle. I hope you find your way." He turned away from me.

"Do you care for her?" I asked quietly.

"I love her."

"Liar!" I shouted at his back, "it is impossible for psychopaths to feel love, or any kind of emotion even resembling it!" He turned, facing me,

"Well then maybe you're the psychopath in this relationship then? Huh? Ever think of that? Not once have you cringed away while I split open abdomens, skulls, and other various body parts. Maybe you're the one that is incapable of love, because Kristen certainty doesn't seem to think so!"

"Kristen. Wow. Does she even know?" I muttered under my breath.

"No. And I don't plan on telling her. I'm done with this- with you- with everything dealing with this lifestyle. "

"Just like that? Quite cold turkey?" I laughed mirthlessly, "good luck."

"Goodbye. I really must leave now. I have a plane to catch, a life to start." He started walking away. My life, everything I had every known, cared for, maybe even loved had just turned its back on me. I was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pretty girls shouldn't sit alone at the bar!" someone shouted, much too close to my ear. Obviously, highly intoxicated. "Gosh, if I was like, if I came in here with you, I would like, have never left you. God you're so pretty." Booze boy's hand came to touch my hair. Actually no, pat it awkwardly to the side. I turned around, ready to rip his arm out of its socket.

"What do you want booze boy?" I looked him in the eyes. They were a nice shade of baby blue, a stark contrast to the deep black ones I was so used to. Booze boy giggled.

"M'names Mike. But you could call me Mikey." He smiled, winking at me, his hand continuing to clumsily pat my head. I took hold of his arm and put it on my thigh. His blonde eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair, but his smile showed me he was wiling enough.

"Hi Mikey, I'm Belle. You want to have some fun tonight?" I pouted my lips slightly, rubbing the arm that was still on my thigh. He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly, giving me a quick and unpleasant hint of how drunk he really was. Oh and add to the fact that he stumbled quite a bit after my touch. "Well? Do you?" I prompted him. Geez he was slow.

"Y-yes, oh yes Belle I do so much, please come have fun with me!" he practically pulled me off the barstool, leaving it spinning rapidly as he staggered to the exit, with me in tow. I smiled. This should clear my head a bit, after tonight's disastrous events with Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we goin'? Your place or my p-place?" Mike yawned, draping his arm over my shoulders, all the while leaning into me weightily.

"How about we do this over there?" I quickly shuffled him to a secluded area behind the club, right next to a rusty looking dumpster.

"M'kay" he sighed heavily. Mike leaned against the dumpster, while I trailed my fingertips over his shirt. As I slowly reached his pants, he began to wake up more and more. "C'mon Belle, can we please do this some place more comfortable, I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, for I was now shining my knife against his fleshy throat.

"What did you say, baby?" I licked his ear as his Adam's apple bobbled. Oh how I loved to take control! But apparently Mike seemed not to agree with me, for his face started to turn a delicate shade of green. His eyes were darting all over the place, and his mouth opened for a split second, as if I would ever let him scream for help! I laughed shrilly. Silly boy.

"P-please, let me go! I-I'm sorry for whatever I've done, I didn't mean to I-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh, my darling, shh, its time for me to talk." I took my time, tracing the outline of his lips, slowly taking care to form every curve and edge. Mike had beautiful lips. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, and about to plummet my knife into Mike's lovely neck, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mike started gasping for air, as if he had been stabbed. I turned around, preparing to see Jacob, my love, my life, smiling down at me, proud of my almost-accomplishments, but instead, I was faced with a nasty surprise.

He was tall, with unruly dark hair, I couldn't see the color of it, due to the lack of light, but it appeared to be brown. His eyes were a piercing shade of emerald. But as soon as I realized this stranger was not my Jacob, I became petrified. Yet the first words out of his mouth swiftly quashed my fears.

"Need some help?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all and rules all. TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!**

**Hey guys, so this is my first fic. EVER. And I'm not very proficient at writing but I decided you know what? Why the hell not! And I know all of my chapters are SUUUUUUUUUUUPER short, I am going to try to make them a shitload longer because they are pathetic. Also, in this story Bella is actually Belle, because… I don't really have a good enough reason, except for the fact that I don't really like the name Bella…. Lol anyways, on with it~**

**Previously on** _Psychopathic Exchange_…

_"P-please, let me go! I-I'm sorry for whatever I've done, I didn't mean to I-"_

_"Shhhhhhhhhh, my darling, shh, its time for me to talk." I took my time, tracing the outline of his lips, slowly taking care to form every curve and edge. Mike had beautiful lips. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, and about to plummet my knife into Mike's lovely neck, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mike started gasping for air, as if he had been stabbed. I turned around, preparing to see Jacob, my love, my life, smiling down at me, proud of my almost-accomplishments, but instead, I was faced with a nasty surprise._

_He was tall, with unruly dark hair, I couldn't see the color of it, due to the lack of light, but it appeared to be brown. His eyes were a piercing shade of emerald. But as soon as I realized this stranger was not my Jacob, I became petrified. Yet the first words out of his mouth swiftly quashed my fears._

_"Need some help?"_

**NOW…**

I was too stunned to speak. Yes my fear had died down a bit, yes my heart was officially not in my throat anymore, but still, the way this mystery man had just walked up to me! And in the midst of a kill! "No." I finally managed, looking back at Mike's shivering form. "Please go away. Now." I forcefully said, fully intending to gut Mike as soon as Mr. Mysterious had walked away.

"No, I don't think I will" he whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to course through my motionless body. I did not like this man.

"Please… please let me go, I swear I wont tell anyone, ever!" Mike's slur shocked me out of my stupor. He was lucky to still be alive. Not for long though. Quick in a flash, his neck was spurting blood, my blade buried in his flesh, down to the hilt. He fell to the ground, grasping at the knife, gasping, stuttering, spitting blood, and then all was still. I smiled grimly. This was my favorite part, the part where I could see my reflection-clear as day, in a puddle of blood. Shiny, red, viscous. It was spreading fast. It quickly reached the edge of my shoes, when I remembered the mysterious man who had stood behind me. I turned around, but of course, he was gone. My smile grew. The last thing I needed was another active participant in kills that were solely mine. I turned back to Mike's fallen body. The blood had seeped through the bottoms of my heels, making them seem to have an ombre effect. I stared at the blood soaked ground, my reflection staring right back at me. My hair, when I had left the house hand in hand with Jacob, had been in an elegant twist at the base of my neck, but now, lay limp, tendrils framing my face. I saw my eyes, once black with the lust for killing, now a calmer shade of caramel. My skin, usually in sync with the color of a porcelain dolls, now held a faint blush that spread all the way to my chest. All in all, I looked dangerously exciting.

I pursed my lips. What was there to do now? I could just go home and leave the body here, as long as I took my knife with me and cleaned the dumpster of all my prints… even if mystery man decided to show up and burst my bubble at the police station, he had no sufficient evidence that would hold up in court. I also reeeeeally didn't want to get my new mini cooper dirty… it was a birthday present from my best friend… or the closest thing I ever had to having one anyway. All right, I guess I'll leave him here to rot then.

I carefully withdrew my trusty blade from Mike's neck, causing more blood to drip down his already saturated shirt. I quickly wiped it with a rag found on the ground near the dumpster, and proceeded to dust the entire area I had been in throughout this whole ordeal. A couple of minutes later, I figured it was as clean as it could get, so I walked away, my heels making a satisfying splattering sound every time I took a step. I never spared Mike another glance. A few weeks later, I regretted this action whole-heartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am just playing God with property owned by Stephenie Meyer. (Twilight)**

**So anyways… I went to see Mockingjay with my friends the other day and it turned out to be pretty good! I'll admit, the animations were definitely not what I had anticipated, they were quite mediocre actually… but whatevs, better than nothing right? Lol on with the story~**

**Previously…**

_I carefully withdrew my trusty blade from Mike's neck, causing more blood to drip down his already saturated shirt. I quickly wiped it with a rag found on the ground near the dumpster, and proceeded to dust the entire area I had been in throughout this whole ordeal. A couple of minutes later, I figured it was as clean as it could get, so I walked away, my heels making a satisfying splattering sound every time I took a step. I never spared Mike another glance. A few weeks later, I regretted this action whole-heartedly._

**Now…**

Bzz…Bzz…Bzz….

"Oh my God what the hell is that?" with my eyes closed I withdrew my hand from the comfortable warmth of my blanket, in search of the offending buzzing device that had appeared to have been coming from somewhere atop my nightstand.

After knocking down several unidentified objects- for I still had yet to open my eyes- my fingers closed around my phone, which had since then, stopped it's incessant buzzing. At long last, my eyes flickered open, focusing on the myriad messages blinking on my screen, coincidently, all from my way too clingy friend- Jessica.

_Wassup B! How are you? We haven't spoken in like a day! Text me laters! _

_-Jess_

_Belle, I know u r still in bed…. GET OUT! It's like 830! Geez… get a life sweetie! Call me later we HAVE to talk! -Jess_

_OK, so Im coming over rn b/c I srsly need to talk, and I miss u! Be there in 5. U better be dressed, because if it turns out like last time im posting a naked pic of u on f-book… anyways bye luv ya -Jess _

As soon as I finished reading, someone conveniently came a'knockin'. And by someone, I mean Jessica.

"I come bearing donuts! With white vanilla icing- that counts as a truce right? I also brought some coffee because you are downright rude without your morning fix. Oh by the way, did you get my texts?!" Jessica, as per usual, a chatterbox with no 'off' button, came striding into my room as though she owned the place. Suddenly, she shrieked. "Why are you still in bed?! I thought I told you to get a move on! We have places to be, people to see! We have to-" at this point I tuned her out because I valued my hearing too much, but as soon as she stopped to catch a breath, I quickly intercepted her inexorable rambling, having gone through this very same lecture numerous times.

"Hey, yeah sorry about the texts, I only just got them… actually no, I only just read them… and didn't I tell you to not text me before nine o'clock, or did you miss that memo? Because if I recall correctly, you said good morning to me at the freaking ass-crack of dawn!" I stopped myself, no point in fighting with Jessica- she'd never listen to me anyway.

"Ugh whatever Belle! It wasn't even that early though! I wanted to meet up with you at eight but I refrained from asking you! Aren't you the least bit proud of me, and-" Jess looked at her watch, "technically, I came to you at nine- oh- three… so I think I win this one." Like I said, no point.

"Which reminds me, how'd you get in here?" I questioned her, narrowing my eyes at her exasperated face.

"You gave me your spare key, remember? And I asked you before you handed it to me, I asked you, 'are you sure you want to do this Belle, are you sure you want to submit to early morning talks, runs, and yoga?' and you said, and I quote, 'sure, yeah whatever.'" Jess smirked once more, smoothening a crease in her crimson LOVE sweater. I laughed; she was such a typical girl, having the word LOVE in all caps plastered on her chest. Somehow, she knew right away why I was suddenly snickering quietly.

"Oh ha-ha! Yes lets all laugh! Although I don't see you all fashion forward. What do you have in your closet? A pair of leggings, some jeans, a couple of sweaters, and some band tees? C'mon Belle, live a little! I know you don't like to live on the dangerous side but…" she trailed off, sighing dramatically. Little did she know how dangerously I actually lived, on a daily day-to-day basis.

"Jess, I really don't have the money for new stuff. I still need to pay my college loans. Not everyone is swimming in money back at home…" I muttered. I knew my meager clothing options were pitiful, but I really did try to make it work, and having Jessica constantly jabber on about how I had no taste, when in truth I just couldn't express it with my limited funding- really just ticked me off.

"How about you get something on sale sometime?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me. God, she was dense.

"Jess I sincerely don't have any breathing room with the money situation. Can't you just lay off?"

"Fine. How about I buy you a nice shirt today, with my money. My treat?" Jessica raised her head, as if daring me to say no to her 'so generous' offer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to say no, but if I would say no, she'd get all prissy and offended, and at the same time, I really did want a nice shirt… just not from Jessica…

"Ok fine… thanks for being such a good friend…" I forced out. _Keep the façade, Swan, c'mon you could do it, keep it up, force it out, keep the façade. _I kept repeating that in my head, like my own personal mantra. I really couldn't afford losing another fake friend.

"Wow, no need to sound so thankful and excited" Jessica spit out, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey Satan, calm down, ok? All is well in the world; we have food, water, education, each other, and family. " I smiled, trying to diffuse the situation, but apparently it only seemed to anger Jessica further.

"You are not some starving child in Africa! You are a college student, whom I think is still a virgin. You stutter in front of men, can't hold your liquor, and always have your nose in a book. I wasn't joking when I said you needed to get out more. I mean look at your skin- you're practically albino! When was the last time you saw the sun? Or better yet, when was the last time you actually ventured outside? Huh, Belle?"

"Ouch. Think I'm going to need some ice for that burn." I muttered. Did she really think all those things were bad? So what if I was a college student who was still a virgin- which I wasn't for the record- but if I was, so what? Why did Jessica have to be such a… well to be frank, such a bitch about it? "So the fact that I am trying to be a writer might have something to do with why I have my nose buried in books, by the way, and if you actually listened to me, you would know these things about me." I sighed. I would never become I writer. I didn't want to be one anyway! It was just my cover… so I would have an alibi if my ass was ever dragged to court on account of some murders that I totally had no idea about.

Jessica sighed again. "Look, I guess that was kind of harsh, but I just… I'm sorry Belle, but you're kind of a recluse. I… I feel like I'm your only friend." Hah! How right she was. Except I didn't consider Jess to be my friend, she was simply just a prop. The closest we would ever get to, would be acquaintances. Psychopaths didn't have friends.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look if you want to hit up Port Angeles, although I have a million things to do today, we should get going." I stood up, grabbing a random black tank that appeared to be clean, along with a pair of black leggings.

"What's with the black cat woman?" Jessica snorted. Gah she was really getting on my nerves today, more than usual. I ignored her, putting on the leggings, a nice bra, a pair of panties, and the tank top.

"Hang on a sec- just gotta go run to the bathroom real quick." I walked to my adjoining bathroom, brushed my teeth, splashed my face with some water, and brushed my hair. I reeeeeeeally did not want to go shopping. But what choice did I have? All modern-day girls loved shopping, and in order to stay normal, I just resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to learn to love it too. All right then, no point in putting off the inevitable, time to face the music.

I opened the door slowly, ready to embark on a painful mission, when I smelled the telltale odor of rust and salt. Blood. I threw the door open the rest of the way, and was greeted with a horrendous sight. Jessica, lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her throat slit completely open, with a piece of paper folded next to her head. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is obviously Stephenie Meyer's… like seriously though, who else's could it be?**

**Previously…**

_I reeeeeeeally did not want to go shopping. But what choice did I have? All modern-day girls loved shopping, and in order to stay normal, I just resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to learn to love it too. All right then, no point in putting off the inevitable, time to face the music. _

_I opened the door slowly, ready to embark on a painful mission, when I smelled the telltale odor of rust and salt. Blood. I threw the door open the rest of the way, and was greeted with a horrendous sight. Jessica, lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her throat slit completely open, with a piece of paper folded next to her head. Shit._

**Now…**

_Shit shit shit! What the hell is going on? _I was going crazy, thinking a mile a minute. A couple of questions in particular though, kept bouncing around in my head. Like, _why, was my only friend lying dead on the floor of my apartment? Or more importantly how was she murdered so quickly? And would her blood stain my floor?_ "Wait. I have to get her out of here." I spoke out loud, "but where could I possibly put her?" I mean she was kind of my friend… emphasis on kind of… I could play it off as the victim, walking in on her best friend's lifeless corpse… but I doubt I'd be able to pull off such a masterpiece. I though for a moment. I could always dump her somewhere, and if the police ever came to me, asking about my so-called 'best friends' whereabouts, I could tell them a bullshit story about how she had told me that she wanted to run away. Completely start from scratch and leave her life behind. I mean they were just police officers, not FBI agents… I could lie my way through that shit storm, I decided. But how to dump her? Its not like I had a car… "Goddammit!" I shouted, kicking a nearby wall in frustration.

God, Jessica was such an inconvenience, I should never have had befriended her in the first place. I slowly sunk into a purple beanbag I had bought not a week before, hurriedly trying to figure out what to do with the body laying in front of me, when suddenly, I was struck with a brilliant idea! I will cut her body up, and put every little piece into a garbage bag and fill it up with my garbage! I don't need a car to take my garbage away, I'll just put it in the dumpster, which is cleaned out once a week, every Tuesday. I smiled. Perfect idea.

I stood up, heading into my kind-of kitchen, my eyes scrutinizing the different types of knives I owned. I had a cheese knife, butter knife, fish knife, and vegetable cutting knife. Perfect. Really freaking perfect. I was frustrated again. How was I to manage dismembering a body with a godforsaken cheese knife? Of better yet, a butter knife! Oh joy! I pondered about my limited knife options again. I could always go to a cooking store and purchase a cleaver, although I definitely do not want the cops connecting the dots on that one… I thought again… I did have this rich guy who was always staring down my shirt in economy class, maybe I could coyly ask to borrow his credit card? I'm sure he'd give it to me, especially if I do some inapt things with him. Yes, I decided, this is what I'll do! But wait, todays only Saturday, I see him on… I though about it for a sec- MONDAY! I will have to live, eat, and sleep in the same place as a dead body for two days! I swear I almost fainted.

This was awful. What was I to do? It would start to stink and rot in a couple of hours, I would know! I tried to keep a souvenir from my first hunt- needless to say I almost puked from the smell of it the next day. I was dead.

"Face it Belle, you are going to jail for a murder you did not commit. How ironic. And how pathetically sad." I had honestly thought my run would last a lot longer. In fact, I figured I'd become a famous serial killer one day- like Jack the ripper, or Jeffery Dahmer- just not get caught unlike Jeffery's case. Oh God this was awful. I unexpectedly felt the overwhelming urge to cry. But like the big girl I was, I managed to overcome that feeling, simply letting out a few quiet sniffles. I heard some creaking outside my window on the fire pass. Goddamn cats were at it again, like bunnies. They got more action than I did.

I rose from my beanbag, and looked at Jessica's lifeless face for the first time. It was strange to say in the least- she did not looked shocked, in fact, if anything, she looked presently surprised. _Hmm, must have been a hot murderer than_, I joked to myself. Jessica always had a weakness towards beautiful men. No matter how badly they acted towards her or how unjustly she was treated, she always came back to them- I sometimes wondered if she was a glutton for punishment.

Staring back at the blood soaked floor, I noticed the folded piece of paper that I had completely forgotten about. And although my curiosity peaked, I really was not in the mood for unraveling any mysteries. "Nice, long, hot bath." I said to myself, nodding my head slightly, already taking my black tank top off. Soon, I was completely bare, standing in the bathroom in front of the full-length mirror. I was trying to decide whether or not I looked like a person capable of murder. On the inside I was, but looking on the outside, my skinny little arms, flat stomach and thin legs, I looked like I could be blown away by the wind. The only thing that made me look remotely better were my undeniable curves that still looked a bit awkward with my otherwise bony build. But nevertheless, I turned towards my tub, slowly turning the red nozzle ninety degrees, and the blue one thirty, the perfect temperature for someone so hellish.

Soon, I was in the tub, reveling in its warmth and familiarity. Despite only waking up about an hour ago, I was already very exhausted, and very ready to go back to bed. Although I really did not appreciate Jessica lying on my floor just outside my door, and it wasn't because I was creeped out or anything, no, not at all! It was simply the fact that I knew I had to clean up this mess later, and the fact that if anyone had rung my doorbell, or if the police had stormed in here, I would be caught red handed, and probably given a good five to ten years in the state penitentiary. I did not want to risk it. "C'mon Belle, funs over, time to get her outta there." I sighed to myself quietly, standing up in the tub. I quickly stepped out, and started draining it, pulling a towel over my wet naked form.

I opened the bathroom door for the second time today, dreading the cleanup. I padded to my living room, expecting again, to be assaulted with the strong smell of blood, but instead, I was assaulted with an even stronger smell of bleach. In fact, the body was gone. As if it were never here. I was shocked. So shocked in fact, that my mouth fell open on its own accord. My eyes swept over the room, stopping at the folded piece of paper again. _I suppose now, the time is as good as any_, I though to myself, crossing the room quickly to pick up the paper. I gently unfolded it, anticipating what it would say. Would it say why Jessica was murdered? Or why the murderer decided to clean up after themself? Or who this person was for that matter? Too excited to wait even a moment longer, I unfolded the paper rapidly; eagerly awaiting the words it would say. But what it said confused me almost as much as Jessica's dead body. For the paper, in elegant script read;

_I Am So Glad I Have Finally Found You_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is obv Stephenie Meyer's… c'mon guys get with the program…**

**Previously…**

_I opened the bathroom door for the second time today, dreading the cleanup. I padded to my living room, expecting again, to be assaulted with the strong smell of blood, but instead, I was assaulted with an even stronger smell of bleach. In fact, the body was gone. As if it were never here. I was shocked. So shocked in fact, that my mouth fell open on its own accord. My eyes swept over the room, stopping at the folded piece of paper again. I suppose now, the time is as good as any, I though to myself, crossing the room quickly to pick up the paper. I gently unfolded it, anticipating what it would say. Would it say why Jessica was murdered? Or why the murderer decided to clean up after themself? Or who this person was for that matter? Too excited to wait even a moment longer, I unfolded the paper rapidly; eagerly awaiting the words it would say. But what it said confused me almost as much as Jessica's dead body. For the paper, in elegant script read;_

_I Am So Glad I Have Finally Found You_

**Now…**

I lifted my hands up to my face, examining them carefully. So much blood had once covered these hands. And I suppose Jessica's was now on them as well. And although Jessica's mysterious disappearance puzzled me quite a bit, the note left folded near her head managed to puzzle me even more. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. I mean, someone- most likely a guy, killed my acquaintance while I was not less than ten feet away from her, then poof! As if she vanished into thin air! _Did I really take that long in the shower?_ I looked at the clock. _Hmmm, Jess got here at 9:01, it took us like fifteen minutes to hash it all out, then I went to the bathroom, which was probably for three minutes, I come out and Jess is dead on the floor, that means this person has obviously murdered many other people, due to his practically perfect execution- quiet and quick, not exactly my style, but admirable nonetheless. Anyway, I sit down and ponder what to do with the body for ten minutes, decide to take a bath at around, _I quickly did the math in my head,_ 9:29ish, very ish, and now, it was 9:56. _I did a double take. Wait what?! I was in the bathtub for almost half an hour! No wonder my fingers were all pruned! Wow, this person was very skilled, very quick, and very fast. Oh and remembering the look on Jessica's face, probably very attractive.

I sighed, folding the paper back up. No point in staying at home like a sitting duck, waiting to be shot. Or have my throat slit in this case. I have to move on with my life, I decided, striding decisively towards my bedroom. I picked up the black tank top again, along with my black pants and put all my clothes on. Soon enough, I was dressed, with my hair loose and wild, and a black leather jacket slung over my shoulder. It was my only nice thing. It cost me 237 dollars that I did not have, and I loved it more than I loved any other person, place, or thing in this world.

I quickly made my way to the front door, unlocking it slowly, noticing for the first time how much noise it made. _Hmm, guess the murderer couldn't have come through here_, I decided, closing my door and locking it securely behind me. _Maybe I should sneak in a dog into my apartment, now that Jessica will be unable to grace me with her irritating presence in the early mornings. Speaking of which, my key! The murderer has the key to my apartment! Oh crap that is so not good! How much would changing my lock cost? Crap this is really bad… _I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. _Why me? Of all the serial killers in the country, why did this one have to intrude into my life? Gah my luck was so shitty! _

I turned the corner, and pressed a button, signaling the elevator to come up to my floor. I lived on the 13th floor, in the 13th room. And my favorite number, as you've probably guessed, was 7. Ha-ha I'm just kidding; my favorite number was 13, duh.

The elevator beeped, indicating that it had finally reached my floor. I stepped inside, happy to find that I would not have to share the cramped space with anyone. I pressed the little close doors button on the bottom, and waited for them to shut. But just as they were locking, I heard someone shout for me to wait. A man. And for some unknown reason, I pressed _open doors_. The man I had so kindly waited for came rushing into the tiny space, practically pressing his body into mine, but in truth, I did not care, not one bit. This man was gorgeous, and I was in fact, accidently ogling his butt. Oops.

"Thank you for waiting Mrs.…?" the beautiful man turned to face me, and I was stunned. He had amazingly deep, foresty-green eyes, which seemed to be able to stare all the way into my soul. His mouth was curled up in a very attractive half smile/pouty thing- which let's face it, was absolutely adorable, and his hair! Oh his hair was almost the best part! It was a strange shade of bronze, sticking up in every which way, obviously unkempt, yet he somehow managed to pull it off effortlessly. He coughed slightly, making me realize that I never actually answered his question. I blushed heavily, taking a deep breath before spewing out my next disaster;

"Hi! I'm Isabelle, although you could totally call me Belle, and to answer your question it is actually Miss because I am definitely not married last time I checked, oh and my last name is Swan, but please do not call me Miss Swan, no please call me Belle, if you want to call me anything at all, yet for you, I would let you call me anything- literally you can call me anything you'd like!" I beamed up at him, feeling my cheeks darken another couple of shades. The beautiful man stared down at me for a moment, then started to laugh.

"I'm Edward Cullen, or Mr. Cullen, but for you, I am just Edward." Edward smiled at me briefly, running a hand through his catastrophic hair, before confusion overtook his gorgeous features. "Why are we not moving?" Edward leaned down to inspect the buttons, giving me a very wonderful whiff of his cologne. I suddenly wanted to lean my head into his neck and be surrounded by his scent, for it was so powerful and so intoxicating, I was afraid I would get high off of it. "Ah, I think I have found the problem- you did not press any buttons- therefore the elevator is still on the 33rd floor." He sighed, pushing the lobby button with a long slender finger. Wait why was this my fault?

"Excuse me, but did my ears deceive me, or were you insinuating that this, 'lack of movement' was my fault?" I was flabbergasted, if anything, it was as much his fault as it was mine- right?!

"No, no, your ears heard correctly, you were in this elevator first, you should have pushed the button."

I gaped at his now increasingly annoying face. "Well my sincerest of apologies, _Edward_," I mocked in a low voice, "but it would appear to be your fault since the only reason I was unable to push the button for the lobby, was due to the fact the an unknown man was shouting at me from a mile a way to stop the goddamn elevator!" I was fuming. Why the hell this day? Of all the days in the year, why did my Saturday have to be butchered like this?

Edward smirked, "that's not all that distracted you." He said lowly. I almost didn't hear him. I looked at him. Could he possibly know that about me…?

"I caught you staring, that's what distracted you, you should admit it, Belle, you find me undeniably attractive. It's quite all right, I am really quite used to it. Just admit it though, that I was right, and that you were wrong- please?" Edward cast a smoldering gaze my way, almost making me lose all my thoughts altogether, except for the fact that he had called me out on staring at him, which I would admit to him, over my dead body- pun intended.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I turned my head away from his piercing greens, not wanting to be hypnotized again, but instead, wanting to know how many more floors I had of this insufferable trip. The numbers blinked by leisurely, as if taunting me, going as slowly as they possibly could. 8…..…..7…..…...….6….…..….5. It was one of the most painful processes I had ever endured in my entire life.

"Oh don't you?" Edward said, bringing my split-second diverted attention back to his burning gaze. In fact, my eyes stayed on his for the duration of the trip downwards, only separating to blink occasionally. Finally, the elevator beeped its arrival to the lobby.

"Are you getting out, or do you plan on going back up? You do realize this isn't an amusement park ride don't you? Its an elevator- a thing which can only go up or down, so if you plan on staying on, at least let me out so I can go live my life." Edward grinned at my dumbfounded face, and I, unfortunately blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"Why are you so mean?" Although instead of answering me, Edward just laughed and walked out of the enclosed space, leaving me in the dust, as if I was some insignificant little insect on his windshield. So that's how he wanted to play it? Well then, game on, Cullen, prepare to lose!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.**

**PLEASE READ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**so i think im going to discontinue posting this story till i finish it. i don't really have a good reason besides the fact that i do not have enough time for this at the moment. i do promise to finish this story in the near future. and i will probably end up rewriting this chapter, but i didn't want to leave you guys hanging. i do not plan on leaving these couple of chapters out here in the open. this story WILL be finished. just not today, not tomorrow, not next week. ill probably start up again sometime in the summer, or periodically post chapters. no promises on anything besides the fact that i wont leave you guys hanging for long.**

**honestly, after writing this up^^^ i figured out my reason. i need to find my muse again. im going on vacation soon so maybe something will be decent enough for me to post for you guys- i just really don't intend on posting crap, which is why im stopping this disaster right now. i need to refocus, and soon i will be back.**

**this chapter in no way sums up anything. its roughly 3,000 words, and yet completely lacks in action. for this i truly apologize.**

**like i said, i will probably end up rewriting this chapter and reposting it, soooooooooo yeah. if you want to read it go ahead, if not, obviously dont go ahead lol. again, im sorry im being such a dick author. your reviews really brightened my day:)**

**Previously…**

"_Are you getting out, or do you plan on going back up? You do realize this isn't an amusement park ride don't you? Its an elevator- a thing which can only go up or down, so if you plan on staying on, at least let me out so I can go live my life." Edward grinned at my dumbfounded face, and I, unfortunately blurted out the first thing that came to mind,_

"_Why are you so mean?" Although instead of answering me, Edward just laughed and walked out of the enclosed space, leaving me in the dust, as if I was some insignificant little insect on his windshield. So that's how he wanted to play it? Well then, game on, Cullen, prepare to lose!_

**Now…**

Thankfully, the rest of my day managed to take off without a hitch. I walked around in a mall for a while, sampling different fragrances that were waaaay out of my budget range. By the late afternoon, my nose wanted to commit suicide, so I decided it was time to go.

After hailing a taxicab and telling him my address, I was ready to head home and have a nice long dinner, with my lovely boyfriend, Netflix.

Finally, I arrived on my doorstep, and after throwing a 20 to the cabbie; I got out and took a breath. _What if there was yet another body waiting for me in there? Or worse- what if there was another note from my mystery person?_ I sighed, no point in standing here and dwelling on it, might as well find out. I opened the building door with my key and proceeded to head towards the elevators, not intending to hold doors for any strange men, even if they yelled at me to wait.

A couple of steps later, I was standing in front of the doors, jabbing my finger at the button that did not seem to want to light up. Was the little bulb out? I looked at the elevator doors, willing them to open, till I noticed a white piece of paper taped to the side. The white paper was creased and had big blocky, red letters on it. I smoothed it out a bit, finally making out the words, OUT OF ORDER. Awesome. Really fan-flipping-tastic. I leaned my head against the dirty wall, banging it a couple of times. After losing a couple hundred-brain cells, I figured I needed the rest of them, so I started my slow and tedious trudge up the stairs, all the way to the godforsaken 13th floor. Upon finally making it, I was gasping for air, clutching at a stitch in my side. Could this day get any worse? _No, don't say that Belle, because in books and movies, days always manage to get worse after someone asks that. _My inner monologue was getting ridiculous, and this day needed to end, like now. Oh yeah- and thanks to the murderer, I now needed to find a new prop to be my so-called best friend. Huh, guess I better put that on my to-do list.

I unlocked the door to my apartment, bracing myself, hoping to find everything the way I had left it. It was. Good. Well, time for dinner then!

I loved cooking. It was probably my second favorite thing to do besides killing, speaking of which, I saw a girl today who I imagined would look absolutely gorgeous dead, with blood slowly dripping from her fingertips. In fact, I almost went to follow her, till I saw she was with a boyfriend, a boyfriend who seemed very protective of her, a bit too protective in fact. It appeared to me that he held her much too close to himself, and even from a distance, I could see he was gripping her arm quite tightly. Abusive? Perhaps. My problem? Definitely not.

But back to my second favorite subject- cooking! I loved to cook because I loved how despite my crudeness, rudeness, and apparent psychopathic tendencies, in the kitchen, that just meant I knew how to use a knife better than most people, for the things I created with a simple twist of this, and an elegant sprinkle of that, why I should be a world renowned chef!

I smiled to myself, humming tunelessly, a thing I sometimes did while searching on the Internet for some new concoction to create. After surfing many websites, even the food network one, I decided to go homey on this meal, pulling out an old recipe from my dear dead mother, who like me, also adored cooking. This particular recipe, was a recipe for disaster, or as I liked to call it- ravioli. My mother's recipe was so confusing! Funny thing was, this was the only thing I had yet to master, all of her other recipes were simple and easy, for me at least, all but this one, this one that always seemed to screw itself up, despite my best efforts.

Half an hour later, my ravioli were sitting in a bowl on my turned off stove, begging me to throw them away, for I, had once again, tried to accomplish the un-accomplishable. Therefore, my ravioli, if you could even call them that, were sitting in a sorry little pile at the bottom of the bowl, their little cheeses oozing all over the place, causing me to fall into a very depressed state of mind. I hated wasting food, but how could I possibly boil them in water if they were already falling apart without it? I supposed now was a good time as any to pop open a couple of cans of beans and just make a bean salad with… I walked over to my fridge opening it, bean salad with… leftover pasta, perfect! I had just taken the leftover pasta out of the fridge when my doorbell rang, causing me to stop completely. What if it was the murderer, coming to finish me off? Wait, no, the murderer had the keys to my apartment, they wouldn't ring the doorbell, unless they wanted to maximize on my fear, which would be the exact same thing I would do. Hah! Who knew, great minds think alike… or it could just be the super…

The doorbell rang again, as if the person on the other side of the door was impatient. I set the container filled with pasta on the counter, and went to go answer the door. Barely able to contain myself, I peeked through the peephole, only to have disappointment wash over me. Edward Cullen was standing right outside the door to my apartment, and from what I could tell, his arms were crossed, just as his angry brows, and I could even hear the fain tap tap tap of his foot, beating repeatedly against the floor. I sighed, unlocking my door and opening it, to be greeted with a great gust of his manly scent again, triggering an involuntary smile to cross my features. At my impromptu change of facial expression, Edward's changed drastically as well, almost mirroring mine.

"Hello again, Belle." Edward sighed my name, leaning against the doorframe. I took a step back, not wanting to fall prey to his amazingly bright eyes and coppery hair.

"H-hi…um, Edward. What, uh, what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, simultaneously raising my chin a fraction of an inch, showing him that he was on my turf, and that there was no way I would ever back down on my own turf.

Edward laughed awkwardly, ruffling his hair quickly, not quite meeting my eyes. "Well, my sister is having a party in my apartment, for reasons which are unknown even to me, but anyway, Alice wanted to pair me up with a girl she recently met, I believe her name was…" Edward thought for a moment, then looked at me, smiled and said, "I believe her name was Jennifer, or Jasmine, regardless, this girl seems to have stood me up, and I was wondering, despite or quarrels earlier in the elevator, I was wondering if you'd like to help me out- just this once, in avoiding my sister's not-so-skillful matchmaking skills." By the time he finished my mouth was practically touching the floor, with my tongue hanging out to the side.

"Could the girl's name possible have been Jessica?" I squeaked out meekly, suddenly feeling very edgy. Impossibly, Edward's smile grew even wider.

"Actually, I think you may be right! I think it was Jessica, however did you know?" My bottom lip trembled slightly. _No, no don't do this to yourself, c'mon Belle, pull yourself together, this is just coincidence, the world is not out to get you and neither is the murderer. If anything, he was out to get Je_ssica.

"Lucky guess?" I ventured hesitantly, throwing him a flirty smile. The last thing I needed was a nosy neighbor. I needed to throw him off the scent. The easiest way to do that was to get him attracted to me. If a guy thought a girl was hot, then all of his thoughts concerning her would be focused around sex, although a dead body in the middle of my living room might be a little bit of a turn off. Regardless, he was a man, and I was a woman who knew how to use her body. Oh and according to my earlier statement in the elevator, game on Cullen, prepare to lose!

I smiled at Edward sweetly, batting my eyelashes slightly, grasping his arm to pull him closer, in order to whisper into his ear, " I would love to go to a little, mind-numbing, lame-ass apartment party with you, let me just put some mascara on." I quickly let go of his arm and dashed inside, leaving the door open.

"Why does your living room smell like bleach?" Edward asked from right behind me, making me scream and drop my mascara wand. Code blue! Code blue! Get him outta here!

"I don't know, but why don't you tell me a bit more about your sister, Alice was her name?" I hastily steered him back into the hallway, grabbing my keys and locking my door. I looked back at his face, noticing the slight confusion in his eyes. But Edward answered me nonetheless, as if I cared about his sister- Hah!

"Well, she is amazing, not in my opinion, in other people's opinions, to me she is a bit intense. She is a tiny ball of energy and caffeine practically runs though her veins. She's a very loud, sweet, thoughtful person, who loves annoying me to death, and thinks I'm going to end up a miserable old man, with no wife and kids. Although I don't see how peace and quiet is a bad idea." Edward laughed slightly. I was mesmerized, he was so beautiful when he talked about something he cherished, despite criticizing his sister and her many flaws it was obvious he cared a lot for her.

I smiled up at him coyly, putting my new plan into motion. "It seems your sister and I will get along impeccably, since my new favorite sport is to now annoy the ever loving crap out of you." I winked at him, tossing my strawberry scented hair in his direction. I heard him gasp slightly. Excellent. "So, where is this party you've been telling me about? Or was this just some ploy to get me alone?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, almost saddened at how dense he was, since he obviously was ignoring my excruciatingly prominent efforts.

"Right, no of course, I would never take advantage of a lady, although you have something to fear, since you are obviously not one. And the party's right this way, if you will" Edward led me past two hallways to apartment 13S. Funny, my apartment was 13C, his 13S, the letters of each other's last names. I smiled slightly. I definitely did not believe in all of the kismet bullshit, and now was not the time to start, but it was quite the coincidence- I mean, of all the rooms to choose from… I didn't have time to finish my thought process, for suddenly, Edward knocked on the door, it flung open, and I had a small tiny creature jump out, right onto me, completely knocking the breath out of me, causing me to stumble straight into Edward. He balanced me carefully, and I hesitantly started to try and claw off the thing that had so quickly and strongly latched onto me.

I didn't have to struggle long, for the thing jumped off of me, and onto Edward, almost knocking him off his feet as well. After staring for a good minute, I realized that the thing was not in fact a thing, but a person. A very small, maybe five foot tall person. No, not just person, a girl. Was this Alice?

"Oh Edward, oh how I've missed you! I thought you'd never come back!" Then came the relentless sobbing. I saw Edward's face, and it caused me to laugh. His mouth was turned into a downward grimace, with his eyebrows scrunched together. He was awkwardly patting the little girl that was still sobbing hysterically into his neck. Edward somehow managed to hear me laugh, over the small person's tears, and proceeded to introduce us.

"Belle, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is my neighbor Belle." At this, Alice turned her face towards me. I expected it to be tear stained and blotchy, but it was as if she hadn't cried at all. Alice hopped off of Edward and onto the floor, presenting me with a curtsy,

"Hello Belle, it's a pleasure. I'm practicing to become an aspiring actress one day, in fact, I've already met Leonardo DiCaprio, Meryl Streep," she thought for a moment, "and Johnny Depp. All Hollywood legends." She smiled proudly at me crossing her arms. I raised a brow. She was joking right?

Edward sighed, turning to face me, "Actually, Alice is just a compulsive liar who loves being a drama queen, and when anyone tries to stop her," Edward shuddered, "well lets just say, its best not to." Alice pouted slightly.

"Alright fine, I haven't met any real actors yet, nor am I planning on becoming an actress. What I do plan on doing is becoming a famous worldwide designer, whom everyone will be clamoring to get to design their red carpet dresses." Alice gave me a wide toothy grin. She was actually quite beautiful, once you got past all the strangeness radiating off of her. "Do join us, Edward is often an awkward third wheel, but now that you're here, you can join in on the fun!" Alice grabbed my hand and towed me inside. I glanced back at Edward, but he was gone. I looked back to Alice, only to see her sitting next to a very handsome blonde stoner, who was currently handing Alice a doobie. Alice patted the part of the couch next to her, indicating for me to sit my butt down.

"Get over here, Be-lle" Alice hiccupped slightly, extending her hand to me. I looked back at the stoner. His eyes were rimmed red but he had on the chill-est smile.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper. He is so good- at like everything!" Alice hiccupped again, and then took another whiff, before passing the weed back to Jasper. I hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her.

Alice laughed manically, chilling me to the bone. "Oh he's around, doing his thing again I suppose. He has this new obsession." Alice giggled, grabbing the weed from Jasper. "I tell- I tell," she took a long inhale, coughing slightly before continuing, "I tell him to not play with his food, but because *hiccup* he acts like a five year old, he insists on examining ever little pea in the pod before stabbing it with his fork and munching away at it. I tell him he's crazy, but he tells me he has too." Suddenly Alice looked me dead in the eye, and pulled me closer to her. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she did something even worse. Alice exhaled slowly, her eyes slightly glazed over as if in a trance.

"You have to be oh-so careful while tending to the mountain lion, for now, he seems like a pretty play thing, all up in a cage, there's no way he'll reach you but trust me, even if he doesn't want to reach you, he will. You mark my words, Isabelle Swan, he will get to you, and when he does, you'll wish you'd had died on that table, rather than in his clutches." Alice gasped loudly, then went still, immediately falling into a limp, and snoring mass on the couch. I looked at Jasper, unable to utter a simple word, but he just continued puffing, without a care in the world.

I quickly got up off the couch and headed to the front door. I opened it hesitantly, feeling like a mouse about to hit a mousetrap, when suddenly it was flung open by none other than Edward himself, holding a cake and two balloons. I rapidly sidestepped him, muttering a half-assed excuse before high-tailing it back to my apartment. I finally reached it and hurled the door open, locking it just as fast.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?


End file.
